


Exhaustion

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Sex, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mao wonders how much of a bad Ritsu influence is on him, sometimes. Other times, he finds himself grabbing Ritsu by the wrist, and kissing him roughly against a bathroom stall they both just stumbled into.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im just mad cuz i see so many strong BDSM fics with chars getting overwhelmed and needing a break and the chars Not Knowing  
> you _NEED_ safewords in extreme kinks; and it may not even be!!!! kinky shit? here is just a safeword use in a non kink situation

Mao wonders how much of a bad Ritsu influence is on him, sometimes. Other times, he finds himself grabbing Ritsu by the wrist, and kissing him  _ roughly _ against a bathroom stall they both just stumbled into.   
  
How does Ritsu manage to get him so riled up? Just after a live, too. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, watching his hips roll languidly to the beat of a song, licking his lips and winking to the audience. Seriously, he knows Knights prioritise fanservice, but seeing Ritsu do such movements makes his head get cloudy.   
  
Ritsu’s smug grin at seeing him so desperate for him fuels him more, dick throbbing against Trickstar’s own uniform. Mao absentmindedly wonders if he’s gonna stain their outfits, but he doesn’t care. If anything, the thought of Ritsu performing while wearing uniform with stains from their  _ activities _ on them makes his hips grind against Ritsu’s harder.   
  
“Maakun’s horny?”    
  
“Ritchan’s pretty.”   
  
Mao locks their lips once more, tongues mixing together and rutting against him, keeping Ritsu trapped against the wall of the stall. Both of them are  _ so _ hard and Mao wants nothing more then to tear the fabric Ritsu’s wearing, fuck him hard, feeling him raw and making him cum, but he knows neither of them will last long enough if they keep moving their hips the way they’re doing.   
  
Ritsu lets out a breathy moan, quiet, trying to keep his voice down. He knows there’s people outside the bathroom, taking a break from the crowded stage to get some fresh air, and he doesn’t want to get caught. It’s a shame; Mao likes hearing Ritsu’s voice, demeanour cracking and becoming soft and malleable in Mao’s hold.   
  
Mao wants him to moan; grinding down  _ hard _ , Ritsu’s hips stuttering as he bites down a moan, copper filling his taste buds as he pierces his lips with his fangs.   
“Maakun-” Ritsu sighs, hand moving to cover his mouth when his teeth aren’t strong enough. Mao’s lips scatter kisses on his exposed neck, shirt disheveled. “Wait, Maak-” Ritsu begins, cut off with a whine.    
  
“ **_Red._ ** ”   
The safe word; Mao backs away, hands moving off Ritsu. He went too far, Ritsu’s trembling, covering his mouth.   
“Ritsu,” Mao whispers, shaky hand moving towards Ritsu hesitantly, wondering if he can touch him.   
“It’s okay, I’m okay, just-”   
  
Risu leans into Mao’s hand cupping his cheek, trying to steady his breathing. Mao forgets about his arousal, suppressing it in favour of caring for Ritsu. He thinks he overstimulated him, trying to get him to be loud despite him fighting against it, his lustful brain overtaking any common sense he had.   
  
Ritsu tries to grind against him again, but Mao can tell he’s not into it anymore, and he shakes his head, moving his hips away from him. He doesn’t want Ritsu to feel forced to do something he doesn’t want.   
  
“No. It’s fine, I have to perform soon, anyway.”   
“You were gonna dick me down before performing?” Ritsu sniggers, resting his head on Mao’s shoulder.    
Mao raised his eyebrows. It wouldn’t be the first time, he says, they’ve fucked before and after lives  _ far _ too many times.   
  
Mao jumps at getting a text on his phone. It’s from Subaru, asking him where he is.    
“Gotta go.” Mao says, giving Ritsu a quick kiss before fixing his clothes, Ritsu trying to flatten down a flyaway hair.    
Ritsu gives him another brief peck on his cheek, Mao leaving the bathroom first to avoid any suspicion.   
  
Well; maybe they could finish whatever they started earlier later, in Mao’s bedroom? Ritsu finds himself looking forward to that time, leaving the bathroom with a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH if youre gonna write strong kink fics. please. i beg of you to atleast MENTION there's a safeword :(  
> i am going to go Feral !!!!!!!!
> 
> anyway yes i didnt tag this as explicit cuz i was liek MMMMMMMMMMMMMM does it count


End file.
